Michigan Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (MI PRAMS) Abstract The Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) in Michigan collects state-specific, population-based data on maternal attitudes and experiences before, during, and shortly after pregnancy. The PRAMS sample is chosen from all women who had a live birth recently, so findings can be applied to the state's entire population of women who have recently delivered a live-born infant. The collection of consistent data for Maternal and Child Health Block grant performance measures and health status indicators, as well as evaluation of women's'and children's programs require continued access to different data sources. Michigan PRAMS has been the key database for monitoring the health risk behaviors of pregnant and postpartum women in Michigan since 1988. Michigan PRAMS data are also linked to live birth records but other linkages are possible through the live birth files and we plan to explore their feasibility during the new funding cycle. Linking PRAMS with infant deaths and other data files will allow us to perform more complex analyses to thus develop and implement targeted strategies for addressing racial disparities in maternal and infant mortality and morbidity. We will continue to conduct PRAMS in collaboration with the Office for Survey Research at the Institute for Public Policy and Social Research, Michigan State University (MSU). Besides the in-kind support provided by the Project Director other managers at the Michigan Department of Community Health, the grant staff includes the PRAMS epidemiologist (Cristin Larder) and the data analyst from Vital Records (Jose Saraiva) that work on sampling. The Michigan PRAMS goals reflect the collaboration and partnership inside MDCH as well as with outside organizations and are as follows: Obj. #1: Review operational components to assure concordance with standard PRAMS written protocol, and adapt the state-specific portions of the written protocol to meet state needs.Obj#2:Assure appropriate staff dedicated to overall coordination and operations of PRAMS. Identify individual in Vital Records dedicated to assuring sampling procedures. Obj#3:Maintain a PRAMS advisory, and solicit input on PRAMS activities: Obj#4 Assure active collaboration among all participating organizational units, including MCH, Vital Records, Epidemiology, and MSU/IPPSR as well as any other programs that may have a contribution or benefit from PRAMS findings: Obj#5. Analyze PRAMS data and use the findings for either developing new program strategies and policies or for improving the existing ones. Annual reports have been published for 1995-1998, and then annually since 1999. A new format has been developed in 2004 for the 2000 PRAMS report that includes chapters addressing topics of concerns to Michigan such as unintended pregnancy, safe sleep position among infants, risk factors for domestic violence among pregnant and postpartum women, folic acid awareness, etc. Quarterly newsletters with specific topics selected based on the state public health priorities are also developed. These publications are extremely useful for MCH program directors and staff as well as providers and other partners. Collaborations with internal programs as well as with external partners are in place and will be further strengthened through the Advisory Committee activities. In conclusion, Michigan plans to not only continue but also to improve the process and expand the PRAMS data use.